


baixada santista (2013)

by hutastan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, crack fic!!, familia 13 pros meus amigos da baixada, slowburn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutastan/pseuds/hutastan
Summary: No ano de 2013, na terra do skate e das praias, Jeno Jean começa a prestar mais atenção do que gostaria em um certo Jaemin Nathan...baseada em uma thread nct as brasileiros que eu fiz um tempinho atrás





	1. musa do verão

**Author's Note:**

> eae galerinha resolvi fazer uma fic baseada naquela thread la (https://twitter.com/hutastan/status/988539074934988802)  
> as salas ficaram meio zuadas mas basicamente:  
> 6º ano: chenle e jisung  
> 8º ano: 00line  
> 9º ano: 99line  
> 1º ano: jungwoo + 97line  
> 2º ano: 96line  
> 3º: taeil + 95line
> 
> tb queria agradecer minha amiga bel antes de começa a fic, sem ela isso não existiria te amo bebel!!  
> espero que gostem!! <3

As aulas de geografia eram um saco, mas pelo menos Jeno Jean conseguia se distrair desenhando na contracapa da sua apostila. Ele gostava de desenhar fanarts dos animes que ele e seus melhores amigos, Hyuck Maicon e Renjun Miguel acompanhavam. Depois de terminar um rascunho do menino Narutinho, Jeno se espreguiçou e começou a olhar ao redor da sala de aula.  


Renjun parecia estar prestando atenção no que o professor dizia, mas Jeno o conhecia bem demais e sabia que debaixo do capuz ele estava escondendo seus fones de ouvido, escutando alguma música provavelmente recomendada pelo seu primo, Winwin Gabriel.  


Do outro lado da sala estava Hyuck, dormindo com o rosto apoiado em cima dos livros. Jeno tentou ver se o professor tinha reparado, preocupado com o futuro escolar de seu amigo, mas Hyuck era aquele tipo de aluno que conseguia se sair bem em tudo, mesmo se não se esforçasse. O professor não parecia ligar muito, entretido na sua própria aula.  


Entediado, Jeno focou sua atenção no relógio da parede, contando os minutos para o recreio. Começou a pensar em como seria seu oitavo ano. Seu primo Doyoung Diego tinha dado um discurso muito longo sobre como “o oitavo ano é uma época muito especial e você deve aproveitá-lo porque o Ensino Médio tá chegando e o Enem é um lixo”. Por mais que ele entendesse, não era como se fosse ser um ano muito diferente do resto. Ele não era popular e nem um perdedor, Jeno só era um garoto comum, com alguns amigos próximos e uma lista de animes para acompanhar nos finais de semana. Ele duvidava muito que alguém ali da escola sequer lembrasse dele, afinal não era como se ele fosse um Jaemin Nathan da vida.  


“Ai, ele é muito modinha.” Renjun sempre revirava os olhos e fazia esse comentário toda vez que o assunto chegava no tópico Jaemin.  


Era um pouco surreal o tamanho da popularidade do garoto, mas Jeno conseguia entender os motivos por trás disso. Apesar de nunca terem conversado, a simpatia de Jaemin era inegável; todos pareciam ficar automaticamente felizes quando ele estava por perto. Seu sorriso era outro ponto forte.  


Jeno só notou que estava encarando quando Jaemin retribuiu seu olhar com um sorriso. Por algum motivo, seu coração começou a palpitar rapidamente.  


“Ei, Jeno, o sinal tocou…” Renjun o cutucou, resgatando-o dos pensamentos que começaram a encher sua cabeça.  


Os três garotos sentaram em seu lugar de costume durante o intervalo: encostado em uma parede que dava de frente ao refeitório, longe o bastante para se afastarem do barulho, mas perto o suficiente caso algo de interessante acontecesse. Hyuck abriu seu pacote de Fandangos e eles começaram a comer, entrando em uma discussão intensa.  


“Nadavê, o Neji é muito melhor que todo mundo dali, ele só não é bem trabalhado…” Renjun começou, fazendo Hyuck revirar os olhos.  


“Ainda bem que todos os intelectuais sabem que o Rock Lee é o personagem mais foda não só do Naruto, mas de todos os animes que existem.”  


“Ai, tá bom, Hyuck…” Renjun desistiu de discutir, Hyuck era teimoso demais pra isso. “Aliás, Jeno, tu vai no negócio ainda?”  


Jeno franziu a testa, tentando lembrar do que Renjun estava falando.  


“Ah! Tinha esquecido!” Ele balançou a cabeça. “Vou sim, vou almoça com o Doyoung e a gente vai junto.”  


“Que, como assim? Onde vocês vão?” Hyuck falou indignadíssimo. “Por que não me chamaram??”  


Renjun começou a rir, o que fez Hyuck dar um leve empurrão nele.  


“Po, foi nossos primos que marcaram, Hyuck.”  


“E DAÍ?” Ele gritou em resposta, Jeno começou a rir também. “Não quero saber, eu vou junto.”  


Era muito engraçado para eles como Hyuck se agarrava em qualquer chance que aparecia para sair com os meninos do Ensino Médio. Jeno tinha quase certeza que era porque Hyuck, além de filho único, não tinha nenhum primo. Sair com os meninos também o livrava de acompanhar sua avó nas missas da tarde. Apesar de praticamente arrastar ele pelas orelhas até a catequese, a vó do Hyuck era uma senhorinha muito fofa com um coração de manteiga.  


O resto do dia foi tranquilo, mas a atenção de Jeno estava inteiramente voltada para uma só pessoa e ele não entendia o motivo. Para falar a verdade, ele suspeitava o motivo, porém era definitivamente algo que ele gostaria de ignorar.  


Sim, Jaemin era bonito. Era muito comum as pessoas gostarem dele de repente, entretanto isso não fazia sentido para Jeno. Eles nunca conversaram antes e ele não tinha coragem o bastante para mudar isso.  


“Isso é bobo…” Jeno pensou, respirando fundo e apagando os corações que ele desenhou em seu caderno sem perceber.

 

Às vezes, Jeno odiava o quão bem seu primo o conhecia. Ele tinha dado o seu melhor para não parecer pensativo durante o almoço, mas Doyoung tinha algum tipo de superpoder quando o assunto era ele. Jeno ficou aliviado que seu primo resolveu não comentar nada na frente dos seus tios, mas Doyoung tinha essa mania de morder a boca quando queria perguntar alguma coisa, então um questionário aguardava Jeno quando eles saíssem de casa.  


“Tem alguém de incomodando na escola, Je?”  


Jeno riu nervoso, coçando a cabeça.  


“Tem não… Por que?”  


“Cê tá estranho…” Doyoung respondeu. “Olha, se tiver você pode me falar, viu? Eu vo lá bater um papo com a pessoa por você e tudo sussa.”  


Jeno começou a rir até ver que Doyoung estava completamente sério.  


“Brigado, primo, mas tá de boa. Impressão sua só.” Doyoung não acreditou, mas decidiu deixar de lado.  


Quando chegaram no Point do Açaí, Renjun e Winwin estavam lá conversando com Hyuck. Winwin acenou alegre para eles.  


“Fala, Di, como tá o segundão?” Hyuck puxou assunto com Doyoung e o mais velho riu. Hyuck, por algum motivo, sempre queria impressioná-lo.  


“Tá bacana. Fiquei sabendo que você tá indo na catequese…”  


“Ai sim, um saco… Sabe quem faz catequese comigo? Aquele Marcos Gabriel do nono ano, ele é estranho.”  


“Ah ele é bem de Deus né…” Winwin entrou na conversa. “O Taeil gosta muito dele, tá sempre falando que o Mark canta super bem…”  


Taeil Leandro era um dos meninos do terceiro ano. Ele sempre tentava se aproximar do Winwin, mas nem sempre dava certo. Winwin achava ele legal, porém não curtia as músicas que ele o recomendava. Coldplay e sertanejo não fazia seu tipo.  


“Hmm, aposto que eu canto melhor que esse mini pastor aí…” Hyuck debochou, fazendo com que Renjun se engasgasse no seu guaraná.  


Jeno cutucou seu açaí e de repente se perguntou se Jaemin também colocava leite ninho quando pedia um copo. Doyoung o cutucou.  


“Tá apaixonado, cara? Faz uma vida que cê tá enrolando pra come isso daí.”  


Jeno ficou vermelho e, por sorte, antes que Hyuck e Doyoung pudessem apontar, duas presenças conhecidas entraram pela porta.  


“DIEGO!” Gritou Lucas da porta. Do seu lado, estava um Kun Carlos rindo.  


Lucas era um menino do nono ano, popular, skatista. Jeno não conseguia pensar em uma só postagem de seu facebook que não tivesse legenda de música do Chorão. Kun era mais velho, da turma de Doyoung, mas estava sempre junto de Lucas. Todo mundo achava os dois a melhor dupla da escola.  


Kun se dirigiu até o caixa para pedir seu açaí, enquanto Lucas se aproximou da mesa onde os meninos estavam.  


“E aí, Lucão? Suave?” Perguntou Gabriel, assim que o garoto o cumprimentou.  


Lucas começou a rir antes de responder. Jeno reparou que seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos.  


“Suave…Tô cagado de fome só…” E começou a rir de novo. Renjun não se aguentou e começou a rir junto, a risada de Lucas era muito contagiante.  


“Ae, tu vai comer isso ainda?” Lucas perguntou apontando para o açaí de Jeno que fez que não com a cabeça. “Valeu mano…”  


Doyoung começou a rir quando Kun começou a se aproximar da mesa, segurando em suas mãos o pote mais lotado de açaí que ele já viu em sua vida. Kun tinha conseguido a proeza de pedir uma tigela com todos os complementos possíveis.  


“Cara, que larica é essa de vocês?” Doyoung perguntou, ainda rindo com o absurdo na sua frente. Kun riu de novo e respondeu apenas com uma piscadinha.  


Bateram papo enquanto os dois skatistas devoravam suas tigelas de açaí. Winwin contou sobre como perdeu uma ranqueada de lolzinho porque o seu time era burro. Lucas respondeu que a vida era assim mesmo.  


“Dias de luta, dias de glória, Gabriel…”  


Surpreendentemente, os dois meninos terminaram de comer em uma velocidade absurda.  


“Ainda tá cedo, querem passa no QM?” Kun sugeriu, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.  


O QM era praticamente a segunda casa de Lucas e Kun. O lugar em que o skate, surf, maconha e eventuais turistas se encontravam, era um espaço bacana. Especialmente no finalzinho da tarde, nada mais poético do que assistir o pôr do sol na frente da praia com alguns amigos.  


Apesar de saber que Jaemin Nathan era amigo de quase o mundo inteiro, Jeno ficou chocado ao ver o colega caminhando com seus amigos surfistas. Seu sorriso típico acompanhado por seu cabelo molhado do mar foi o suficiente para fazer Jeno corar. Hyuck percebeu.  


“É, a musa do verão, calor no coração…” Começou a cantar, cutucando Jeno.  


“Cala a boca, Maicon.”  


“Ardente tentação, 40 graus de sonho, de desejo e paixão…” Continuou sem se incomodar, Jeno empurrou seu amigo que caiu rindo e ainda cantando.  


“Saudade do Felipe Dylon…” Doyoung comentou. Para a sorte de Jeno, seu primo não tinha entendido o contexto da cantoria de Hyuck. “Viro maconheiro agora…”  


Enquanto seus amigos começaram uma discussão sobre qual música do Felipe Dylon mais gostavam, Jeno se deixou procurar por Jaemin na multidão. Pela segunda vez no dia, Jaemin retribuiu seu olhar, mas dessa vez o sorriso veio acompanhado de um aceno.  


“Ow, Renjun, vamo embora… Tenho que joga mais uma ranqueada…” Winwin se levantou, separando o dinheiro para o ônibus. Renjun, que estava conversando muito animado com Lucas, olhou desapontado. “A tia pediu que eu não deixasse você pegar ônibus sozinho.”  


Renjun Miguel revirou os olhos, sua mãe era muito protetora às vezes. Lucas se intrometeu.  


“Vai de boa, Winwin, eu acompanho o Miguelzinho até em casa… Moro ali perto também.” Winwin aceitou a proposta e correu para o ponto de ônibus. Renjun agradeceu. “Mas, então, qual o nome dessa banda que você tava falando mesmo? My o que Romance?”  


Os olhos de Renjun brilharam. Falar sobre Gerard Way era seu esporte favorito.  


Do outro lado de Jeno, Hyuck, Doyoung e Kun estavam discutindo algo sobre escola e como o vestibular não fazia sentido. Jeno ficou ouvindo a conversa e resolveu participar antes que sua atenção voltasse para certo menino.  


Antes que o sol começasse a se por, Doyoung agitou todo mundo para ir embora para casa. Fez Lucas e Renjun prometerem ligar assim que pisassem em casa, mas ficou mais tranquilo quando Kun disse que ia pegar o mesmo ônibus que eles.  


Quando chegou em casa, Jeno abriu seu facebook e encontrou uma mensagem de Hyuck.  


“E esse crush no Nathan aí....”  


Jeno resolveu não responder.


	2. garota radical

A semana correu sem muitos imprevistos. Fora a paixonite de Jeno que crescia dia após dia e os comentários de Hyuck, tudo estava bem. Até que quarta feira chegou.

Hyuck estava mais agitado que o normal. Quando o sinal bateu, anunciando o intervalo, Hyuck apressou seus amigos.

“Oxe, que que aconteceu de tão importante?” Jeno perguntou, sentando no chão.

“Lembram do Mark?”

“O crente?” Renjun perguntou, fazendo Hyuck rir.

“Peguei ele atrás da igreja ontem.”

“Hyuck???” Jeno arregalou os olhos, Renjun não parava de rir. “Como assim?”

“Ué, a gente ficou. Eu falei pra você que é fácil, agora tu não tem desculpa nenhuma pra não ir atrás do Na-”

Jeno tapou a boca do seu amigo com a mão.

“Tá doido, Maicon, vai que alguém escuta.” Jeno coçou a cabeça. “É complicado…”

“Sim, mano, o Je tem vergonha na cara ao contrário de você…” O comentário de Renjun fez Hyuck mostrar a língua pra ele.

“Bom… O Mark até que beija bem, mas depois saiu correndo. Foi engraçado...”

Não muito longe dali, na sala do nono ano, Mark também pensava sobre o ocorrido. Sem saber muito o que fazer ou com quem conversar, decidiu passar o intervalo na sala de aula. Abaixou a cabeça para acharem que estava dormindo e não o incomodarem.

Sentados nas cadeiras do fundão estavam Lucas e alguns amigos. Mark conseguia reconhecer as vozes de Xiaojun Guilherme e Moonbin Roberto, que cursava o nono ano pela segunda vez.

“Cês tinham que ver o Heitorzinho domingo, vomitou meu banheiro inteiro…” Xiaojun contou rindo.

Hendery Heitor era um menino novo na escola, Mark não sabia muito sobre ele além do fato que ele e Xiao se conheciam há bastante tempo.

“Pelo menos eu peguei alguém, diferente de vocês.” Respondeu Hendery.

“Ah, mas o Luquinhas também pegou um monte… Inclusive a Yuqi Teresa, mó gata…”

Mark suspirou em sua carteira, por que que ele não podia ter beijado uma menina qualquer? Tinha a Mina, uma garota legal da catequese, poderia ser ela ao invés de Hyuck… Ele devia ser o único menino do nono ano que já beijou um outro garoto.

“Ah, Binho, mas a Yu é minha parça, nem conta…” Lucas riu, dando um soquinho no ombro de Moonbin. “Fiquei feliz de pegar o Felipe de novo, isso sim.”

Mark quase deu um pulo em sua carteira. Lucas beijava meninos e meninas! Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que isso era uma opção antes.

“Ih vai dar namoro você e o Jungwoo então?”

“Que namoro o que, tá doido…”

 

Assim que as aulas acabaram, Mark correu para conseguir conversar com Lucas antes que ele fosse embora.

“Caralho Marcos, que susto!” Lucas disse quando o garoto surgiu do seu lado.

“Ah foi mal…” Mark deu uma risadinha nervosa, nunca tinha reparado no quão pequeno ficava do lado de Lucas. “Queria fala contigo, vamo passa no Mc? Te pago um lanche.”

“Fechou então, mano.”

Após pegarem um Big Mac e um quarteirão, sentaram-se. Um silêncio desconfortável se estendeu por alguns minutos até que Lucas, com a boca um pouco cheia, falou:

“Ow, valeu pelo lanche, mas… Cê disse que queria conversar, né? Tá tudo bem?”

Mark coçou a nuca e encarou sem sanduíche, sem saber como conversar aquela conversa.

“Cê tá com vergonha?” Lucas perguntou preocupado, estendendo a mão para encostar no braço de Mark. “Eu sou de boa, Marquinhos, cê sabe que pode contar comigo…”

Mark respirou fundo antes de olhar para Lucas.

“Então, é que…” Abaixou a voz. “Eu beijei um menino…”

“Que daora!” Lucas bateu palma, sorrindo animado. “Quem foi?”

A positividade de Lucas pegou Mark desprevenido.

“Nossa, de boa assim?” Comentou, rindo nervoso. Lucas franziu a testa em resposta.

“Por que não seria?”

“Ah… Sei lá…” Mark tentou se encolher na cadeira.

Lucas sempre foi alguém muito seguro de si e confiante, mas o motivo por trás da sua popularidade definitivamente não vinha disso. Vinha de como ele sempre estava de bem com a vida, de como ele se importava com os outros e de como ele dava o seu melhor para deixar todos em sua volta confortáveis.

“Po, Mark, não tem nada de errado com gostar de meninos. Tem vários meninos da escola que-”

“Mas eu também gosto de meninas…” Mark respirou fundo. “Tipo, eu beijei o… Eu beijei um menino e foi muito bom, mas eu não sei decidir se prefiro isso ou beijar meninas, sabe…”

“Mas… Tu não precisa escolher.” Lucas respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

“Mas-”

“Ei, cê não tá sozinho nisso, broder… Eu gosto de meninas e de meninos também, é normal.” Lucas ofereceu um sorriso pro menino na sua frente. “E não sou só eu, sabe o Alê Nakamoto do terceirão? Ele também é bi, inclusive fala bastante disso no face…”

Mark ficou boquiaberto, Lucas falava disso com uma naturalidade admirável. Apesar de ainda se sentir um pouco estranho com isso, não podia negar o alívio que a conversa o trouxera. Sem a tensão em seus ombros, conseguiu abrir um sorriso genuíno.

“Bi… Não sabia que tinha nome, valeu Lucas.”

“Que isso, mano, não foi nada. Só lembra que cê não fez nada de errado, tá…” Mark balançou a cabeça concordando. “A gente não manda no coração.”

 

Após sua conversa, Mark e Lucas só andavam grudados. Após a igreja, Mark aparecia para ver Lucas e seus amigos andarem de skate, conversavam sobre música e Lucas pode entender porque Taeil sempre falava bem do menino. Mark era alguém fácil de animar, ria bastante e você não poderia evitar de rir junto. Apesar de ser inseguro com muitas coisas, ele era confiante com a música. Tocava violão, teclado e sabia até batucar um pandeiro, mas mais que isso seu talento estava em sua voz.

“Cê devia gravar umas músicas e posta na internet, Marcos.” Kun disse quando o menino mais novo deu uma palhinha de uma música do NXZero que estava aprendendo.

“Ah, não sei.. A câmera do meu celular não presta…”

“Não seja por isso, meu amigo Johnny tem uma câmera vou ver se ele empresta pra ti.”

“Caralho que rico…” Lucas comentou.

“Pois é, mano, ele até ganhou um carro, mas ainda nem tirou a carteira de motorista…” Kun acrescentou rindo. “Mas ele é boa gente, ricos que prestam.”

Ao contrário de sua relação com Lucas e os outros meninos, Hyuck e Mark não se falavam desde o beijo. No começo, Hyuck não se importou muito, achou graça, mas ver Mark estar tão mais sociável e extrovertido foi um choque. Ele estaria mentindo se falasse que não ficou esperando que o outro fosse falar com ele. Boa tardes e como vai retóricos durante a catequese foi o máximo de atenção que ele recebeu durante os dias que se passaram.

“Tá tudo bem, Hyuck?” Jeno perguntou quando seu amigo não falou nada durante o intervalo.

“Hã?”

“Tu viajo agora, mano…”

“Certeza que ta pensando em um certo Marcos…” Renjun brincou, mas Hyuck reagiu bravo.

“Ele por acaso acha que é melhor que eu? Eu não consigo entender, ele deve ter mentido pra mim.” Começou a resmungar, deixando Jeno e Renjun confusos. “Esse crente do cu quente, ele falou pra mim que nunca tinha beijado nenhum menino e olha pra ele agora, toda hora com o Lucas, dando rolê na praia… Deve ter beijado a escola inteira e me fez de otário.”

Renjun e Jeno trocaram olhares, os dois pensando a mesma coisa.

“Maicon… Cê tá com ciú-”

“NÃO!” Hyuck cortou seus amigos. “Eu não to com ciúmes, pelo amor de Deus, por que que eu teria ciúmes do MARCOS?? Vocês já olharam pra mim por acaso??”

“Olhamos sim e só tamo vendo ciúmes…” Jeno respondeu, ganhando em troca um olhar muito feio. “Eita, eu tô doido ou o Lucas tá andando pra cá?”

Jeno não estava doido. Lucas realmente estava indo falar com eles e, enquanto Jeno e Hyuck pareciam chocados com isso, Renjun parecia animado, acenando na direção do garoto mais velho.

“Eaí, Miguel, suave?” Cumprimentou Lucas com um high five. “Je, Maicão…”

Jeno sorriu em resposta e Hyuck só balançou a cabeça, tentando seu melhor para esconder a irritação que estava sentindo por dentro. Tudo bem o Mark escolher o Lucas, ele era bonito e legal mesmo. Mas por que essa ideia o incomodava tanto?

“Então, sábado vai ter uma reuniãozinha lá na praia… Vai bastante gente, ia ser legal se vocês fossem também!”

“Opa, a gente vai sim, depois cê me passa os detalhes no face?” Respondeu Renjun.

“Claro! Valeu gente, então vejo vocês lá!”

Quando Lucas estava longe o bastante para ouvir, Hyuck bufou com os braços cruzados.

“Se o Mark tiver lá eu vou embora.”

“Vai embora coisa nenhuma, agora levanta que o sinal já vai tocar…” Jeno apressou o amigo.

 

Por sorte, quando sábado chegou a previsão de chuva não o acompanhou. Assim que Jeno chegou ao local de encontro, avistou seu primo conversando com uns colegas do Ensino Médio. Reparou que um pouco afastado dali estava Lucas com seu skate e, para sua surpresa, Renjun estava do seu lado. Era um contraste engraçado: Lucas de bermuda tactel, colar de contas e uma regata larga, Renjun de calça skinny e uma blusa de flanela de manga longa.

“Jeno!” Gritou seu primo quando o viu.

Jeno se aproximou da rodinha e foi apresentado a Taeil Leandro, Jaehyun Rogério e Johnny João Paulo. Descobriu que Rogério era da turma de Winwin, enquanto os outros dois eram do terceiro ano. João Paulo fazia parte da comissão da formatura e começou a falar animado de todos os planos que tinham para a festa junina, mesmo ainda tendo alguns meses até lá. Jeno achou admirável tamanha motivação e se perguntou se faria o mesmo quando chegasse a sua formatura. Provavelmente não, ele ficaria doido com as responsabilidades e preferiria dormir.

“Cheguei com os refris!” Jeno ouviu uma voz de longe e se virou para olhar. Lá vinha Kun, acompanhado de Winwin, com alguns engradados de guaraná.

“O Renjun não veio?” Perguntou Winwin depois de cumprimentar os garotos. Jeno só apontou em direção a dupla que botava Skater Boy da Avril Lavigne no chinelo. Dessa vez, Renjun estava em cima do skate segurando firme no braço de Lucas enquanto balançava da esquerda pra direita. “Eita…”

“Acho fofa a amizade deles.” Comentou Doyoung, abrindo uma das latinhas. “Falando em fofo, o Hyuck não vai vir?”

“Nossa Di, ele ia te mata se ouvisse você chamando ele assim.” Jeno riu. “Ele falou que tava terminando de rezar com a vó e já vinha pra cá…”

Quando Hyuck chegou os meninos estavam reunidos em uma rodinha, com Taeil tocando seu violão. A voz dele era bonita, Jeno conseguia imaginá-lo participando do The Voice Brasil. Não muito depois de Hyuck chegar e começarem a papear, uma figura conhecida andava em direção ao grupo.

“Olha lá, Maicon, o Marcos chegando.” Jeno cutucou seu amigo rindo.

Mas Marcos não estava sozinho, do seu lado estava ninguém menos que-

“Haha olha lá o Nathan!” Hyuck respondeu de volta, ganhando um empurrão de Jeno.

Com sua bermuda jeans e camisa pólo cor de rosa, Jaemin conseguia deixar Jeno mais nervoso do que semana de prova.

“Marcos!! Nana!!” Gritou Lucas, levantando para cumprimenta os amigos. “Cês demoraram, po.”

“Foi mal, demorei no banho…” Jaemin respondeu envergonhado.

A conversa foi desenrolando durante a tarde e Jeno nem tinha percebido quanto tempo tinha passado até que o céu começou a ficar laranja, avisando que a noite estava chegando. Winwin, Renjun, Doyoung e Lucas falavam alguma coisa sobre futebol. Foi uma surpresa para ele a primeira vez que descobriu que Renjun era boleiro, a imagem de emo roqueirinho não condizia com a alma corinthiana roxa. Num outro canto da roda, Hyuck conversava com os meninos do terceiro ano e Jeno conseguia ver Mark tentando entrar na conversa mas sendo ignorado por Hyuck.

“Ow, Jeno, cê desenha né?” Jaemin perguntou, fazendo Jeno quase pular.

“C-como você sabe?”

“Ah, eu vejo as vezes na aula…” ele sorriu. “Desculpa se for meio estranho, acho muito legal quem desenha, queria aprender também!”

“Eu posso te ensinar um dia se quiser…” Jeno soltou sem realmente perceber no que tinha acabado de sugerir.

Os olhos de Jaemin brilharam e Jeno não sabia que era possível alguém ficar tão feliz com algo tão simples.

“Sério?? Cê é incrível, Je!!” Encabulado, Jean recusou o elogio e Jaemin olhou sério pra ele. “De verdade, Je, você e seus amigos são muito gente boa… A gente devia se falar mais na escola.”

Antes que seu coração pulasse pela boca, Lucas chamou os dois para voltarem a rodinha. Uma discussão sobre quem iria pegar carona com quem, ou no caso, quem ia junto no mesmo ônibus.

“Ai, será que fui muito rude com o Mark?” Hyuck começou a falar durante a volta para casa, mas Jeno não conseguia prestar atenção. Jaemin Nathan queria ser seu amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh desculpa a demora eu me enrolei toda pra terminar esse cap, mas juro que o prox cap vai ser bom!! (e nao vai demorar tanto assim)


	3. Céu Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desculpem ter demorado tanto a faculdade e a vida estavam comendo meu cu mas estou LIVRE agora  
> espero que gostem desse cap <3

Renjun acordou com o coração acelerado naquela sexta feira. Por algum motivo, sua primeira reação foi ligar seu computador assim que levantou. Em seu facebook, várias pessoas com ícone preto. “Luto”. Abriu um site de notícias e a principal matéria falava sobre como Chorão, da banda CBJR, tinha sido encontrado morto em seu apartamento.

“Lucas…” Renjun sentiu um peso gigantesco em seu peito. Será que ele já tinha visto?

“Miguel? Vem tomar café…” Ouviu sua mãe o chamar na cozinha. Rapidamente foi até ela, dando seu melhor para fingir que estava tudo bem. Já tinha bolado um plano em sua cabeça, mas sua mãe não aprovaria se ele contasse.

“Ainda não se arrumou?” Suspirou cansada, oferecendo ao filho um copo de nescau.

“Acordei atrasado…” Renjun mentiu, pegando um pedaço de pão na sua frente. Começou a comer bem devagar, enquanto sua mãe nervosa para seu relógio.

“Ai filho… Não vo conseguir te esperar sair, tenho que ir…” Levantou, beijando a testa de Miguel. “Desculpa, toma cuidado!!”

Assim que ouviu sua mãe ligar o carro, Renjun correu para o telefone. Eram sete horas, provavelmente agora Lucas já estaria acordado.

“Alô?” Uma voz cabisbaixa atendeu a ligação.

“Lucas, é o Miguel…” Renjun respirou fundo. Não sabia como perguntar se ele tinha visto, não iria conseguir ser o mensageiro de uma notícia tão ruim. O tom de voz de Lucas, porém, já indicava que ele sabia. “Eu… Eu tô indo pra sua casa, tá? Daqui a pouco chego aí.”

Renjun se apressou para se arrumar, colocou algumas bolachas na sua mochila, plugou os fones de ouvido no seu ipod e saiu de casa. Não percebeu que tinha corrido até entrar ofegante no elevador do prédio de Lucas.

Lucas abriu a porta e Renjun sentiu seu coração apertar mais ainda. O mais velho ainda estava de pijama, uma blusa velha e furada do Mickey. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos e Renjun viu que se ele tentasse falar alguma coisa ia voltar a chorar. Por isso, sem pensar muito, sem perguntar nada, Renjun abraçou seu amigo o mais forte que conseguia com o seu tamanho.

“Cê comeu alguma coisa?” Renjun perguntou entrando no apartamento, Lucas fez que não com a cabeça. “Senta no sofá, vou fazer algo pra cê comer…”

O apartamento que Lucas morava era diferente de sua casa. Todos os móveis eram novos e modernos, provavelmente feitos sob medida para o lugar. A cozinha tinha uma daquelas ilhas de mármore que Renjun viu num dos episódios de Extreme Home Makeover. As panelas dentro do armário tinham todas a mesma cor e pareciam nunca terem sido usadas. Escolheu a que parecia menos cara, mas mesmo assim ficou com medo de estragar. A geladeira tinha duas portas e um dispenser de água.

“Uau…”

A quantidade de comida dentro da geladeira o decepcionou: uma cartela de ovos, um pouco de queijo, leite, muitas garrafas de água e Gatorade. Lucas abaixou a televisão. “Tá tudo bem aí?”

“Tá sim…” Respondeu pensativo. “Tu come ovo mexido?”

“Aham, não tenho frescura.”

Satisfeito, Renjun começou a bater os ovos em um potinho. Gastou cinco minutos procurando uma garrafa de óleo e começou a cozinhar. O cheiro motivou Lucas a levantar do sofá e ir espiar o amigo.

“Nossa, tu cozinha…” comentou admirado.

“Não muito, ovo mexido é muito básico pra considerar cozinhar.” Renjun riu, pegando um prato para servir. “Aqui, espero que esteja bom.”

Lucas percebeu que estava com fome ao dar a primeira garfada.

“Tá muito bom!” Elogiou de boca cheia, fazendo Renjun rir. “Tava passando Bob Esponja na tv, fazia muito tempo que eu não via.”

“Nossa, nem sabia que ainda passava. Quando a gente liga a tv lá em casa é só aqueles programas de decoração de casa, minha mãe domina o controle remoto.”

“Eu não vejo muito também, só em dia de jogo, por causa do meu pai. Mas eu nem fico muito em casa mesmo…” Lucas disse olhando pro prato agora vazio. Renjun tomou a liberdade para pegar o prato e ir lavar o resto da louça. “Valeu…”

“Acho que é a primeira vez que alguém usa essa cozinha esse mês...” Continuou a falar, mais desinibido já que Renjun estava de costas. “É muito doido perceber que a gente tá crescendo, né… Tipo, eu costumava ver muito desenho e passar tempo com meus pais, mas agora parece que tá tudo muito distante, sei lá. Bate uma vontade de voltar a ser criança.”

Renjun terminou de guardar as coisas que tinha usado, tomando cuidado para que tudo estivesse exatamente como antes dele mexer.

“Você não come em casa?”

“Não… Meus pais não voltam pra almoçar, aí eles me dão dinheiro pra comer fora. Às vezes a gente faz algum lanche na janta… Não é assim na sua casa?”

Renjun acena que não com a cabeça, já imaginando o discurso que sua mãe daria se soubesse que Lucas quase não vê os pais.

“Minha mãe é meio protetora, acho. Por exemplo, eu meio que vim pra cá escondido?” Lucas levantou as sobrancelhas. “Ela sempre me espera pra sair de casa, eu tive que fingir que me atrasei. Mas ela não faz nada por mal, acho que é mais porque é só a gente em casa, sabe?”

“Saquei… Acho que ela ia ficar muito brava comigo, se eu fosse filho dela, eu gosto muito de sair e acabo esquecendo de avisar.” Renjun riu, ele estava certo. Sua mãe certamente ficaria estressada com esse jeito aquariano livre dele.

“Ela ia gostar de você, como meu amigo.”

“Só amigo?” Lucas deu uma risada nervosa. “Brincadeiraenjun resolveu ignorar e ir até o sofá, um outro episódio de Bob Esponja tinha começado a passar. Lucas sentou ao seu lado e eles assistiram em silêncio, eventualmente apontando para um dos personagens e falando “esse é você”.

“Ow, o que cê falou sobre crescer… Eu penso muito nisso, tudo parece tão intenso e tem tanta coisa pior pela frente, dá um nervoso saber que nada vai ser como já foi e nem como é agora… Sei lá, complicado.”

Lucas se contentou em responder com um tapinha amigável na coxa do amigo, olhos ainda focados na tv. “Complicado.”

Longe dali, Hyuck e Jeno dividiam uma coca-cola durante o recreio.

“Mano, por que será que o Miguel faltou?” Jeno questionou. Renjun era um dos poucos alunos dali cuja presença era praticamente perfeita. A última vez que ele tinha faltado foi quando pegou dengue.

“Será que ele tá morrendo de novo? A segunda dengue dá hemorragia, né…”

Jeno encarou Maicon assustado. “Eu vo liga pra ele.”

 

“RENJUN!” Lucas gritou para o outro garoto que estava no banheiro. “Seu celular tá tocando, posso responder?”

“PODE!” Gritou Renjun de volta.

“Pronto?”

“...Lucas??” Jeno arregalou os olhos pra Hyuck.

“Eaí, Je? Tudo bom?”

“Ah, tudo… O Renjun tá bem?”

“Tá sim, tá aqui na minha casa.”

“Ah, okay… Valeu…”

“Que isso! Tchau.” Lucas desligou o telefone primeiro, deixando os dois meninos confusos do outro lado da linha.

“Quem era?” Renjun perguntou, secando as mãos na calça.

“Jeno, queria saber se tu tava bem.” Lucas respondeu enquanto procurava um outro canal para assistirem na tv. Acidentalmente passou por um canal de notícias local que, claramente, estava falando sobre o falecimento de seu ídolo. Renjun reparou na maneira que o corpo de Lucas travou.

“Ei…” Apoiou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Lucas. “Que tal a gente ir pra praia?”

A praia nunca foi algo que Renjun Miguel considerasse especial. Nunca foi nada mais do que um cenário rotineiro. Sua família não era do tipo que frequentava a praia como lazer, preferindo geralmente cinemas ou o conforto de casa. Recentemente, começou a ser um lugar que Renjun visitava com mais frequência; por algum motivo a nova moda do momento era marcar rolê ali. Não via a hora de quando a moda de marcar encontros no shopping iria voltar. O calor extremo não o agradava, a areia custava a sair de seus sapatos.

"É muito estranho não ter mais ele aqui...” Lucas suspirou, olhar fixo no mar.

Renjun não se considerava bom em consolar as pessoas. Dava seu melhor para estar lá para seus amigos, mas nunca sabia o que falar ou qual era o momento certo de agir.

"Ele fez com que eu quisesse ser uma pessoa melhor, sabe. A gente nem tinha nada em comum, família, essas coisas... A vida dele foi muito diferente da minha, mas, sei lá, sempre me senti muito ligado a ele." Lucas olhou pra Renjun com um sorriso cabisbaixo. "Bobo, né?"

"Claro que não, Lucas." Respondeu quase que no mesmo instante.

"Parecia que ele era meu amigo. Eu nem conhecia o cara e ele era tipo meu melhor amigo." Ele soltou uma risada, mas Renjun percebeu que algumas lágrimas começavam a descer pelo seu rosto.

Renjun abraçou seu amigo. Lucas escondeu sua cabeça no peito do mais novo. De repente, Lucas não pareceria ter mais seus excessivos 1,83m. Ele era pequeno nos braços de Renjun. Mais lágrimas começaram a sair acompanhadas de soluços. Renjun começou a fazer cafuné em seu cabelo e isso pareceu acalmar o amigo.

Pouco a pouco os soluços diminuiram e a respiração de Lucas voltou a ficar estável. Renjun teve que resistir a vontade de beijar o topo da cabeça do amigo.

"Desculpa..." Disse quando quebrou o abraço. "Molhei sua blusa."

Renjun riu quando olhou para baixo e viu a pequena poça em seu peito. "O vento seca... Tá se sentindo um pouco melhor?"

Balançou que sim com a cabeça e pensou um pouco antes de falar. "Não sei porque falam que a gente não devia chorar, tira um puta peso de dentro."

"Masculinidade tóxica não serve pra nada mesmo."

Com sua cabeça apoiada no ombro do menino mais novo, assistiram as ondas quebrarem na areia. Era difícil prestar atenção na água quando os cílios de Lucas eram uma vista mais bonita que qualquer praia.

"Cê tá me encarando..." Lucas cutucou o amigo e riu ainda mais quando Renjun pulou surpreso. "No que cê tá pensando?"

Seus cílios são muito bonitos. "Tava pensando na praia, cê gosta muito daqui, né?"

O sorriso de Lucas fez Renjun sorrir instantaneamente. Abriu seus braços e começou a fazer um discurso.

"Olha pra tudo isso! A praia é o melhor lugar do mundo, Renjun!!" Fechou os olhos. "A brisa com o som do mar, não tem lugar melhor pra se estar. Dá pra se divertir tanto aqui, na areia, na água, nessas muretinhas... As possibilidades não têm fim."

"Eu vinha muito aqui quando pequeno, ficava jogando bola com meu pai. Depois a gente andava até o canal 4 e eu tomava um milkshake." Seus olhos brilhavam contando a história. "É a minha casa, eu sempre me acho na praia."

"Deviam te pagar pra divulgar Santos pros turistas." Renjun brincou, fazendo Lucas mostrar a língua em resposta.

A amizade entre os dois era algo tão natural que Lucas se perguntava porque não tinha surgido mais cedo.

_Tão natural quanto a luz do dia._

"Hm?" Renjun perguntou confuso com a frase que tinha saído da boca de Lucas.

"Pensei em voz alta, foi mal." Virou a cara envergonhado, mas Renjun achou engraçado.

"Não sabia que tu era poeta, Luquinhas."

"É Céu Azul do Chorão, me veio na cabeça agora..." Ele torceu para que Renjun não conhecesse a letra inteira.

"É a sua favorita?"

Não. Claro, era uma música ótima e Lucas escutava bastante, mas nunca foi daquelas que o deixasse frustrado por não ter escrito aquilo. A letra nunca tinha sido impactante, talvez porque ele não tivesse realmente entendido o que o cantor queria dizer.

A favorita de Lucas era sempre tinha sido Pontes Indestrutíveis. _O que importa é se sentir bem, o que importa é fazer o bem._ Não tinha filosofia maior que Lucas levasse para seu dia a dia. Tentava nunca se envolver em brigas, evitava ser grosso, concentrava toda sua energia em coisas positivas. Tinha noção que para muitos tanta positividade e essa linha "good vibes" parecia falsa e, às vezes, até irritante. Não se importava, Chorão iria se orgulhar dele.

Mas Céu Azul... Só parecia mais especial no momento. _Tão natural quanto a luz do dia, mas que preguiça boa, me deixa aqui a toa. Só vou gastar energia pra beijar sua boca_.

"É sim." Respondeu prestando mais atenção do que devia nos lábios de Renjun. Todos os barulhos de carro tinham sumido, até mesmo o som do mar parecia ter diminuido. Naquele momento, Renjun era a única coisa concreta.

Limpou a garganta, levantando a cabeça para olhar para o céu. "Que horas são, Miguel?"

Renjun até tinha esquecido que devia prestar atenção no horário. Apesar do motivo triste por trás do encontro, nunca tinha tido uma manhã tão divertida quanto aquela. A companhia de Lucas era confortável, as horas passavam desapercebidas. "Puts, tenho que ir."

Lucas o acompanhou até em casa. Quando começou a agradecer Renjun pela ajuda, foi calado pelo amigo falando que não tinha feito nada demais.

"Não esquece de limpar a areia antes da sua mãe chegar!" Disse ao se despedir.

Renjun riu e pela primeira vez na vida não xingou a areia enquanto limpava suas roupas e entrava no banho. Talvez a praia não fosse um lugar tão ruim assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu obrigada por lerem


End file.
